<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Got Any Gum? by Slagathorus_Rex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123203">You Got Any Gum?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slagathorus_Rex/pseuds/Slagathorus_Rex'>Slagathorus_Rex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlazBlue, BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (Video Game), Fairy Tail, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Persona 4, Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 閃乱カグラ | Senran Kagura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Ecchi, F/M, Fluff, Harems, Inconsistent Storyline, Mild Smut, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Not a Crossover, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Omniscient, Random Stories, Reader Insert (Male), Romance, Some References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slagathorus_Rex/pseuds/Slagathorus_Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/n) sure has quite the life. It seems like every day is a new adventure--with a cute girl at that! Some romantic dates, serene ol' times, and even wild escapades. How does he do it? Wouldn't hurt to find out, right? </p><p>Third POV Insert Reader (Male) stories with various girls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sugar & Spice - Nepgear (Pt. 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Thanks for having some interest in this fic. If you just happened to accidentally click on this, then...idk thanks for the hit. These random stories of mine are mainly for practice and to share my imagination. I always had an interest in fictional writing, so...yeah, here we are lol. </p><p>To get some background on this, I have a certain user that gives me a character (or two) and I create a story with said character(s). (It was supposed to be just one story for a b-day gift, but I kinda wanted to do more with this lul). I guess I'm here to say that I don't have full knowledge of the some of the chars' personalities he gives me nor the setting from their franchises, so I'm trying to not make the stories OOC as possible. For example, In pretty much know Nepgear, but I don't know where she lives, so I just gave her a house. Luckily, mah dood is helping me with that and thank God for wikias.</p><p>So yeah, I'm done talking. Enjoy. (._.')/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nepgear! You in there?” he knocked, only to get no response, not even an utter. The only thing close to a reply was this note from her stating, “Sorry, (Y/n)! Please wait a little longer. Your surprise is going to be perfect!” Followed by a drawn chibi version of Nepgear’s head that’s winking a pink heart from her eye. Curiously enough, the note was not personally given to him but was taped on the front door before (Y/n) even arrived. It was as if Nepgear knew she was not going to be ready in time for his advent. </p><p>She just invited him only yesterday, informing him about the surprise. </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Under the slightly moving clouds with a sky dyed with an orange hue of the afternoon sun, (Y/n) was on a casual date at the park with an unusually tense girl. </p><p>She had fair skin with a petite figure. Her features were tinted from lilacs: she had purple hair, straight and long with bangs covering her forehead. Her eyes were the same color, yet they were a darker shade in contrast with her hair. She wore her usual outfit which consisted of a white short, long-sleeved dress with violet features, such as the buttons and cuffs. She was adorned with matching shoes and thigh-high striped stockings, along with her typical hair accessory that depicts the “D-pad” of a game controller.</p><p>“Is something wrong, Nepgear?” asked (Y/n). “You’ve been acting kinda weird.”</p><p>She shook her head, averting her gaze. “Well, there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you.”</p><p>Before their date together would come to an end, Nepgear had a few words to say and they’ve been tormenting her throughout the entire day. This was her only opportunity to ask him this, but she did not expect it to be such a bumbling mess. Her reluctance was evident by the constant mutters of “um”s and “oh”s coming from her voice. She was so anxious that whenever their eyes met, her gaze would escape onto the ground below their feet. Finally realizing that she had <em> absolutely </em>nothing to lose, she held her head high and, albeit it took her three attempts to raise her voice, she finally asked the question: </p><p> </p><p>“W-Would you like to come over to my house tomorrow?” </p><p> </p><p>“...That’s it?”</p><p>“It-It’s a...surprise,” she said, placing her attention on her twiddling thumbs.</p><p>She stood there in front of him with cheeks redder than a tomato and her whole body was shaking as if she would completely shatter from the first word she had to say. (Y/n), however, had to settle in the heavy awkwardness. They’ve been going out for some time now, so he assumed that she became more relaxed around him, especially whenever they would be alone together. To hear that it was such a hassle to invite him over to her house was quite upsetting. However, the bright side of this was his curiosity; her attempts piqued (Y/n)’s interest. He believed that if it took her this much effort to invite him over, then it must be a rather big surprise.</p><p>“Sounds exciting,” he said. “I would love to come over.” </p><p>Nepgear’s eyes and smile brightened with relief, but that was only for a brief moment. She took a deep breath while she gently shook her hands to relieve herself from the stress, but her face was still filled with worry which was visible by her increasingly rosy cheeks. It was obvious to (Y/n) that she was still anxious about something.  </p><p>“Geez, I didn't mean to make you more red in the face, tomato head,” he said.</p><p>It took her a while to grasp his little remark, but when she finally comprehended the context, she made a light jolt as she covered her cheeks in embarrassment. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>It was noon. She told him to arrive at this time, but his presence was yet to be welcomed. He was sitting in front of her door enjoying the blue sky with birds carelessly singing. He played on his phone, trying to make minutes pass by but the entertainment would only distract him for a limited time. </p><p>Despite the lack of warm regards to such a joyous yet mysterious occasion, it did not completely bother him. Firstly, waiting isn’t much of a struggle for him; he was a (self-proclaimed) man of patience. Secondly, it’s Nepgear: it was out of her character to keep a friend--actually, <em> any </em>person--unattended, especially for this long. But this type of behavior from her is only sparking more of his curiosity; he was certain that whatever she was doing inside must be something worthwhile. Although, he was more concerned about her well-being than his anticipations; he hoped he was not an inconvenience for her despite being a guest. (Y/n) pressed his ear against the flat wood of the door. He heard nothing from the other side but the frequent sound of metal clanging. He decided to knock on her door once more and, unexpectedly, the clatter came to halt causing a brief silence, which was engulfed by a rush of footsteps that became increasingly loud as they came closer to the door. Words from a muffled and shaken voice penetrated the wooden barrier between them. </p><p>“…(Y/n)? Is that you?”</p><p>He instantly knew it was Nepgear from the sound of her voice. </p><p>“Uh, yeah, it’s me. Is everything okay?” </p><p>She reassured him that everything was fine, but (Y/n) still had his doubts. Her words rushed together like she was rambling. Judging by her restless manner, he speculated she was swamped with some work on her side.  </p><p>“Look, if it’s too much, then we can just do this another ti--.”</p><p>“No!” (Y/n) was startled from her interjection. “Erm...Please, just wait a bit longer, okay? I’m almost done!”</p><p>He sighed. “...How long are you going to take?”</p><p>“I won’t take long, I promise! It’ll take maybe...three more minutes!”</p><p><b>.</b>             <b>.</b>            <b>.</b></p><p>
  <em>“It’s been ten minutes.” </em>
</p><p>It was actually seven minutes, but they were seven minutes of battling doubts and frustration. He was tolerable at first, but there was an extent of how long a person <em>should </em>wait. The decision to leave was lingering in his mind, but something made him stay. There were a few reasons, but his attention was centered on this faint yet strong aroma tickling his nose; it was familiar but too peculiar to pinpoint. The scent seemed to be coming from Nepgear’s house which, to (Y/n)’s lack of awareness at the time, was exiting from her partially opened window. From the entrance steps, he tried to peek through the window but the view was out of his angle, so he had to tiptoe and reach out to get a clear view without being spotted. <em> “What is that? And what’s going o--?” </em></p><p>
  <em> -click- </em>
</p><p>However, before he could begin his little investigation, (Y/n) quickly turned his attention to the sound of a turning lock. The front door slightly opened and a familiar voice was heard. A girl crept behind the door, only revealing her face outside. From her vision, she opened to see nobody at the entrance.</p><p>“(Y/n)...? Are you still here?”</p><p>“Took you long enough.” (Y/n) bent from the other side of the door and flicked her forehead. “Definitely the longest three minutes I ever sat through.”</p><p>She jerked back from the light sting on her brow then apologized while rubbing the pain away. “Hey! I didn’t mean to make you wait like that, I swear.”</p><p>His eyebrows rose, looking intrigued. “All part of the ‘surprise,’ I presume?” </p><p>Seeing the interest in his eyes, she blushed and giggled. </p><p>“And it’s all for you. Would you like to come in?”</p><p>Confirmed with a simple “sure,” the door was opened and the sight of Nepgear was beheld. She stood there with a ponytail, held with a yellow ribbon, that went down to her upper back. She wore a red, short, sleeveless summer dress with white polka-dots, complemented with frills that outlined and shaped her chest to look like a heart. Her legs were covered with black thigh socks and she wore red, fluffy slippers. However, the first observation (Y/n) made from her appearance was the absence of her hair accessory which was surprising to him, but the detail was so minor that it didn’t need to be questioned. Even though her fashion was different, everything about her was the same. </p><p>With the door finally opened, he already forgot the time he had to endure, not giving it a second to be mentioned. The mere sight of her made the entire wait worthwhile enough. </p><p>Now he wondered what was hiding in store for him. From the entrance, he took a good look inside and his first observation was that the entire room’s atmosphere was very...purple. Almost all the furniture was a shade of purple, but as (Y/n) knew Nepgear, that’s nothing out of the ordinary. Nonetheless, he silently continued to search for any clues. </p><p>“Oh! And can you please lock the door?” she asked. “There are some things I have to do real quick.”</p><p>(Y/n) closed the door from behind while he continuously surveyed anything out of the ordinary. His sights were sharp and fast as a hawk with his squinted eyelids and his pupils darting every angle like a pinball. He caught every detail in his tracks in the living room, such as Nepgear’s couch, Nepgear’s television, Nepgear’s pictures, Nepgear’s--!</p><p>(Y/n)’s eyes widened to the exposed image in front of him. Nepgear headed to the other room to prepare her surprise, but when she turned around, it was already a bombshell he was not expecting. What appeared to be a short dress from the front was, in fact, an apron, but to his astonishment, the apron was not shielding much of anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! Nepgear, your underwear!” </p><p> </p><p>As soon as those words were blurted out, Nepgear stopped in her tracks. She stood there with a red lace thong and her raw back on display. It almost looked like she was frozen in time; her body didn’t make a single twitch that she looked lifeless. Just by looking at her, (Y/n) almost believed he was also frozen until he lightly shook his head.</p><p>While desperately trying to not look at the tempting view of her panties, (Y/n) finally pushed himself to speak, breaking the chilling tension--which lasted for an everlasting six seconds. “Uh...Gear? Are you ok—?”</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise!” </p><p> </p><p>She turned her head to him with a beaming, unfazed smile, yet (Y/n) cocked his head with his burrowed frow. </p><p>“Since we’ve been together for a while now, I just thought of…doing something out of the ordinary, you know?” she said while bashfully stroking her ponytail on her shoulder. </p><p>“...What’s wrong? You don’t like it?”</p><p>“N-No, I like it! I-I mean...” he stood there rubbing the nape of his neck while his voice became an awkward mess, trying to convey a decently coherent response. “It’s just that I never expected to see you do something like this.” </p><p>He cringed from his very statement, pointing out its redundancy. </p><p><em> “Idiot. Isn’t that the </em> <b> <em>point</em> </b> <em> of a surprise?” </em></p><p>Without his knowledge, Nepgear stepped closer and clasped his hand while carrying that radiant smile of hers. </p><p>“Look...you already know how I feel about you. But on this day, I want to show you the full extent of my love for you.”  </p><p>A stunned silence came from the special guest yet the birds’ euphonious chirping outside reflected the warm flutters in his heart. He wanted to express his feelings, but the shock made his voice seclude in his mind. Simply put, he honestly did not know what to say. A judgemental conflict arose in his head. Truly, he did appreciate her approach of blossoming their relationship, but from <em>this </em>approach, he worried about sounding like a pervert or creep if he reacted <em>too </em>appreciative. If he acted nonchalant or more embarrassed than he was now, he would likely dishearten Nepgear’s efforts. After shortly pondering about it, he managed to gather a response:</p><p>“...”</p><p>...Absolutely nothing; no words were able to come out. All he did was keep that feeble yet lighthearted smile on his face. Now that he thought about it, perhaps it was for the best. He would probably never end his rambling of trying to not make himself feel and look like a fool in front of her.</p><p>“...Wait.” Suddenly, an aroma tickled his nostrils--the same scent from before. As he took three whiffs of the air, (Y/n) finally realized the sweet smell.</p><p>“Are those...cookies?”</p><p>“I don’t know…,” she said while rolling her eyes in a teasing manner. “If there are, what kind would they be?”  </p><p>(Y/n) squinted his eyes while examining the smell. “Would they be...macadamia nut?”</p><p>Her smile enlarged, indicating his answer was correct. (Y/n) questioned how she knew his favorite flavor, but Nepgear only hummed as she cocked her head, with her index finger pressing against the side of her chin. “Let’s just say...a little birdie told me.” </p><p>Still hooking onto his hand, she dragged him over to her purple couch and gave him a comfortable seat. She gave him a wink as she exited the living room. </p><p>“Sit tight. Your surprise is ready to be served.”  </p><p> </p><p>The thick scent of fresh-baked cookies penetrated her nostrils as soon as she made it to the kitchen. The first thing she did was smooth out her apron by rubbing out any pesky wrinkles. She then grabbed a light wooden serving tray from the cabinet above the sink which was used to hold a white plate and a glass cup she had gotten from the far right of the cupboard. She checked if she forgot to turn off the oven which, to Nepgear’s relief, she didn’t. Cold, white milk was poured into the empty glass, and she wondered if she should fill it half empty or completely full. Thoughts came in like little drops which were far relevant from the flooded mess that whirled inside her head. </p><p>
  <em> “Oh my god! What am I doing?! I can’t believe I’m really doing something like this!”  </em>
</p><p>Her hands were unconsciously shaking and her forehead glistened with sweat. Rapid thoughts of regret obstructed her motor skills of finishing a simple task, such as pouring milk which caused white blots to spill on the tray.</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know if I can keep this up.” </em>
</p><p>A short distance from the couch to the kitchen was unexpectedly toilsome for her. She did walk to the kitchen...but backward. Before completing her first step to her destination, she swiftly spun to prevent the view of her assets being shown again. Her execution was impressively fluid...that was until her back hit the wall, but she carried on both playfully and gracefully. She disguised her bashful evasion as an enticing charm by using that scintillating smile she displayed for (Y/n).</p><p>But a smile can only sparkle what’s on the surface.</p><p> She massaged her temples and took slow, deep breaths to relieve herself from her disarray. She meditated and searched for any amount—perhaps just even an ounce—of courage within her; anything that would give her the boost to walk out of this kitchen. In truth, she was set on making an excuse to escape from the possible humiliation that might come to her, but she knew she couldn’t do that. </p><p><em> “He’s waited so patiently for me… It would be unfair to make him leave.” </em> </p><p>Then a question popped into her mind. The flaw she found in her fear was that she expected something that wasn’t even there yet. Why wallow in her foreboding when the worst is far from erupting? So far, in her eyes, nothing had been disappointing or calamitous at all, so why expect it now? Not to mention, she knew what she had to do while creating this plan--and she was determined to do so. All for the man who is now sitting on her couch in the other room. </p><p><em>“I made this</em> <em>day just for him… I can’t just waste all this work now!”</em> </p><p>Finally reaching her decision, Nepgear lightly poured herself some milk and gulped it down as if it was her last drink. She once again straightened out her apron and combed her ponytail with her fingers. Lastly, she placed all the cookies on the plate and deeply exhaled all the doubts away, making her feel lighter than ever. Now, with everything set, her plan was back in fruition as soon as she exited the kitchen. </p><p><em> “All right, Gear. You got this! This makes everything much easier...I guess.” </em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What a good start, no? (b'_')b</p><p>I know this isn't the end of the story, but comments are always open especially any instructive criticisms. If you're wondering, part two is done, but I'm still in the midst of revising it. It'll be uploaded prolly by tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sugar & Spice - Nepgear (Pt. 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How tf did "tomorrow" turn into three days. Imma slow worker ngl. (._.' )</p><p>*Btw, y'all stay safe out there and be healthy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Woah…” His eyes shot up from his phone to initially notice, not Nepgear, but a single tray carrying a golden-colored stack. A large heap of cookies managed to partially hinder the view of her; Nepgear held the tray below her breasts yet the apex of the mound reached to her neck. </p><p>“Gear…you made all that?”</p><p>“Yep! And it’s all just for you!” she singingly said as she placed the tray on the coffee table, then plopped down on her side of the couch as she grasped the throw pillow closest to her. (Y/n) detected from her cheerful expression that she was expecting a similar degree of excitement from him, but he only displayed a not-so-sincere grin. The reason behind his stolid reaction was that he never really had a delicacy for sweets. He enjoyed them now and then, but he seldom had a taste for them. Now looking at it closely, the cookies stacked together looked strikingly mountainous; the color and the shape made it almost resemble the Egyptian pyramid. Did Nepgear expect him to eat all of this? As soon as he picked his first cookie, Nepgear hovered over to (Y/n) and watched as it entered his mouth...but was unaware of her invasion of his personal space.</p><p>“...Can I help you?”</p><p>Startled, Nepgear quickly pulled herself back. “S-Sorry! It’s just that...I’m eager for you to try it.”</p><p>He scanned the cookie in his hand. “Hm...Did you lace this?”</p><p>“Wha--!? No!”</p><p>“I’m only kidding…or maybe you did—” </p><p>“Don’t joke like that!” she pouted, then averted her eyes. “This was my first time baking cookies. So...I just want to know if they turned out well.”</p><p>Whether this “little birdie” she spoke about earlier informed her or not, she appeared to be unknowing about (Y/n)’s particular taste buds, but that wouldn’t stop him from eating confections. He always knew there would be exceptions, especially for an occasion such as this...and macadamia nut <em>is </em>his favorite. </p><p>(Y/n) subsequently took a bite of the warm, light yellow cookie while Nepgear intensely watched him from her side of the couch.</p><p>His teeth slowly sunk into the freshly baked dough; he chomped on a texture that was thick yet soft. As soon as he welcomed the food, the delicate scent echoed within his taste buds. His molar readily grinded against the slightly tough macadamia nut, while savoring the softness of the dough as everything reduced into nothingness. He took another bite and tasted the white chocolate that melded well with the cookie. His tongue lapped all that was left unmolten; playing with the chocolate then resting it on his warm tongue. His taste buds savor every aspect, enveloping its warmhearted flavor. With that, (Y/n) ultimately swallowed his second bite.</p><p><em> “...Meh. It’s all right,” </em>he said to himself.</p><p>Nepgear awaited her review while watching him chew away and her eyes lit up with astonishment as soon as he gave a silent thumbs-up. Although, for a first attempt, he was genuinely impressed which was visible as he grabbed another cookie after swallowing. She lightly clapped at her skills and excitedly watched (Y/n) gorge on her plate of limitless cookies.</p><p><b>.</b> <b>.</b> <b>.</b></p><p>“Phew! That was a good meal, Gear,” (Y/n) puffed. He was amazed by how he managed to eat much more than he thought he could. Out of self-recognition, he patted his iron stomach and gave a deep exhale after finishing his glass of milk. Nepgear was in disbelief by the extent of his appetite. She questioned if he wanted more, but (Y/n) was certain that he was satisfied with compliments to the chef. </p><p>“But...you only ate four.”</p><p>“<em> ‘Only</em>,’ she says,” (Y/n) mumbled and leered sideways away from Nepgear. Four cookies was genuinely an impressive feat to him, but from hearing those words, his ego deflated along with his full stomach. Adding to his ephemeral pride, he noticed that eating four cookies did not come close to reducing the size of the stack of cookies. He was beginning to realize the reason behind the late welcome he had earlier. Just how much did this girl make?</p><p>“Well, why don’t you have some?” (Y/n) insisted. “It looks like you’ve made plenty, even for both of us.” </p><p>“But I can’t do that. I made all this for you.” Nepgear persisted in letting him indulge himself some more, but due to his loss of appetite and the tightness he felt arising in his stomach, he tried convincing her that he couldn’t take another bite. Her importunity was becoming a bother to him; rarely or never does he see her this unyielding. However, what (Y/n) was oblivious to notice was that his reluctance was creating a bump in the road. Nepgear had already gathered that her efforts were futile at this point, so while she was stalling, she managed to improvise her advances.</p><p>“Are you sure?” she asked. “Because...I could feed them to you. That is if you don’t mind.” Her eyes slowly turned to him while slightly covering her innocent yet tempting grin. (Y/n)’s neck and shoulders jerked back, and his cheeks turned rosy all at once. He was uncertain to go along with it. The last thing he would want is his stomach to churn during a romantic date. She knelt closer to him on the couch and held a warm cookie close to his mouth trying to incite his senses. </p><p>“Please? Just one more bite?”</p><p>He sighed. Despite his cautiousness for his well-being, he wondered about his attitude toward her dissuading persistence. (Y/n) didn’t fully consider the extent of Nepgear’s efforts into making this date. She did bake at least three batches of cookies for him for the first time--notably in a sexy apron, of course. She was trying her hardest to develop this time together and he was already separating himself from her gift. He was beginning to believe he was disrespecting her and everything she’s done. He didn’t want to leave a bitter impression on a day that was solely for him.</p><p>“...All right, just one more bite.”</p><p>In return, Nepgear beamed with excitement. She held the cookie with both hands, pinching it under her thumbs. </p><p>“Now, say ‘<em>ahh </em>~’”</p><p>Although unceasingly feeling awkward and reluctant, (Y/n) followed her command and opened his mouth. He chomped on a texture that was thick yet soft. As soon as he welcomed the food, the delicate scent echoed within his taste buds. His molar readily grinded against the slightly tough--basically, the experience was nothing new. The taste was identical to the other cookies he ate so far, but for some reason, this particular bite made it more...enjoyable.</p><p>He closed his eyes while chewing with his jaws notably moving widely in a torpid motion. To Nepgear’s eyes, it seemed he was relishing the cookie’s flavor; perhaps he was so mesmerized by the taste that maybe he wanted to chew it for eternity. Curious, she stared at the cookie, examining the bitten curve alongside (Y/n)’s prominent teeth marks. </p><p>“I wonder what it tastes like…?” she whispered but not low enough for him to miss. </p><p>Still chewing, he watched as she tasted the same cookie he bit into. She closed her eyes as the cookie slowly touched her tongue which rested on her bottom lip, being the first to welcome the snack rather than her teeth. As she gently bit into her side, she noticeably reverted her eyes, looking at him sideways, displaying a seductive gaze. Nepgear moaned in delight, licking her lips simultaneously with her gentle hum.</p><p>“Wow...this is pretty good,” she said. “I guess I did do a good job, huh?”</p><p>Stunned, (Y/n) silently nodded as he finally gulped down his food. She was about to take another bite from the now deformed cookie, but a thought halted her hand. </p><p>“I fed you, so…it should be fair if <em> you </em>feed me, right?” </p><p>(Y/n)’s eyebrows lifted as the offer echoed in his head. He looked away with his lingering flushed cheeks while rubbing the nape of his neck. The hesitance in his voice was apparent when speaking about the offer, but Nepgear’s pleas were unwavering.</p><p>He acted indifferent towards her romantic requests, but he knew he genuinely favored the ideas. At first, he never grasped the appeal of displaying romantic affection, mainly from witnessing random couples openly demonstrate their “love.” He found relationships that would hold little to no consideration for people around them to be the worst. From encountering baby-talking Eskimo kisses to tongues deep-in-throats, he found it all insufferable and pretentious. But now being with Nepgear, everything was seen in a different light. He now realized that couples weren't irritating, but it was people that were. However, with his experience with Nepgear, he now saw that the time spent with someone close like this was a wondrous and lighthearted experience that he could never foresee. Despite that, he would never outspokenly admit this. </p><p>He rolled his eyes to her request but agreed with a smirk on his face.</p><p>With that, Nepgear returned the cookie to (Y/n) and eagerly prepared herself: she closed her eyes and opened her mouth as she harmonized her “<em>A</em><em>h~ </em>” (Y/n) crept his hand to her mouth while having that slight flush of embarrassment on his face. As soon as she felt a piece inside her, she clasped onto his hand before taking in the sweet flavor. Her lids were a sunrise, slowly opening as they pierced through him. Along with her sudden touch, he couldn’t handle her fiery glare, causing him to shy away. She was enjoying the sweetness inside her mouth, but the sight of (Y/n)’s reaction made her more...voracious.</p><p>Once he heard shuffling from the other side, (Y/n) turned his head to see Nepgear on all fours. She was crawling at a certain angle to display her bare back, including that red lace underwear she sedulously tried to hide. The distance between them was short enough that their noses practically touched.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” she purred. </p><p>“Erm...nothing at all,” he said with his eyes desperately trying to look away. “But I do see someone a bit too close.” </p><p>“Oh? Well, how about I”--suddenly, Nepgear hopped on (Y/n)’s lap--"get <em> more </em>close!”</p><p>A light gasp escaped from his lips which made her giggle. Her foot accidentally hit the tray on the table, causing the empty glass to fall onto the floor. The jolt brought a skipped beat within his heart.</p><p>“Is that better?” she asked.</p><p>Now at proximity, their eyes finally made contact along with their bodies. She maintained the intensity of their gazes as she straddled on his groin. (Y/n) felt the butterflies arise in his stomach. He had never witnessed this side of Nepgear. The shift was day and night. Was he still looking at the same person? He kept his hands and words to himself, confused on how to feel about this--but his body appeared more honest. Particularly, some of the blood in his cheeks were rushing down in a different direction.</p><p>He immediately got goosebumps as soon as her warm, petite hands slid along his shirt, specifically moving from his chest to his shoulders. She leaned in closer and lightly pressed her lips on his cheek. She then whispered words that felt like a pleasant breeze entering his ear: </p><p>“You know...I have a better idea,” she said. “Those cookies. How about you feed them to my...lower lips?”</p><p>“‘Lower lips…’?”</p><p>“You know…down there,” she said with her eyes continuously darting downward. </p><p>(Y/n) gulped. Before he could say his wild guess, she bit her lip out of excitement. She adjusted on his lap, leaned in, and whispered in his ear again and stated the answer. While the blood in (Y/n)’s cheeks were still prominent, the race of his blood began to slow down within an instant.</p><p> </p><p> “...You want me to feed the cookies to your vagina?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha--No, that’s not what I meant!” </p><p>Nepgear jerked back as his answer staggered her grace. (Y/n) did feel fairly embarrassed by his dense logic. He legitimately thought it was a likely fetish of hers. With a deep exhale, she gained back her composure and tried exerting her charm once more.</p><p>“What I meant was...let’s make a creampie and put a bun in my oven.”</p><p>(Y/n) felt a jolt that made him push her back.</p><p>“Y-You want to get pregnant?! Isn’t this moving a bit too fast?” </p><p>“No! I-I mean, yes! Wait--I mean--! Sorry!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Are you oka---”</p><p>“S-Stop!” her blurted voice reverberated throughout the room. Her hands whipped out to hold her head in place from the discombobulation. She shook her head to refresh her thoughts, but her self-control was withering away—along with (Y/n)’s excitement. Now having (if any) morale left, she continued once again.</p><p>“Come on,” she said while sliding her finger from his chest to his stomach. “Just give it to me.”</p><p>“Give what?”</p><p>“You know what I want...d-daddy.”</p><p>“‘Daddy?’” Excitement? More like pure bewilderment mixed with fear. “What is wrong with---”</p><p>“Daddy!” Her fingers grabbed onto the waist of his pants. “I want you to put inside me that thick juicy pe--!”</p><p>“Nepgear!” </p><p>As he called her name, Nepgear abruptly halted herself along with those last words that were going to escape from her lips. The aghast expression on his face was like looking into a mirror before it shattered into pieces. Her mind was blank, frozen; not knowing what to do other than look into a fractured reflection in his eyes. After taking about a few seconds to gather herself, she finally found the will to look closely at those broken fragments, but all she found was nothing...nothing but humiliation and inadequacy. </p><p> </p><p>She got off (Y/n)’s lap and returned to her side of the couch. She cradled herself with the same pillow she clutched from before and turned away from his side, not caring about the partial nudity she would present to him. Besides, there was no more shame left to hide.</p><p>“I’m sorry, (Y/n),” she murmured. “I...I’m just not cut out for this.”</p><p>He froze from the abrupt change in Nepgear’s attitude. </p><p>“Cut out for what, Gear?”</p><p>“For <em> this </em>!” Nepgear rotated back to (Y/n) to see him make a startled expression on his face. He saw her gleaming, watery eyes along with a quivering pout on her face. Her response was stammered by her irregular sniffling, but she was still comprehensible.</p><p>“I wanted to have this romantic day with you and...I wanted to do something a bit...<em>more </em>.” </p><p>Her words trembled as she tried to overcome the emotions clogging her throat. From a quick inhale, she hastily explained the motive behind her surprise for (Y/n). She had an organized step-by-step plan that would be completed with a “happy ending.” The creation of this plan was initiated by her speculation that since their relationship was so far in, perhaps it was time to dive even deeper. Thus, lead to an entire day of head-splitting brainstorming with the help of Vert to finalize her--</p><p>“Wait...Vert was in on this too?” she nodded with a sniffle inserted. (Y/n) rolled his eyes, unsurprised by that woman’s involvement. Nepgear gained an idea when Vert gave her the banal advice: “the quickest way to a man’s heart is his stomach.” Her vigorous mission of baking cookies for her special guest began, for they were the sole catalyst to their day ending with intense passion under the sheets...or on the couch. It took a while to digest all this, but there was one unanswered question that lingered in his head: who told her that macadamia nut was his favorite? (Y/n) didn’t have any recollection of ever telling Vert, but the thought was irrelevant to him.   </p><p>As she continued, it became more of a struggle to conceal her broken voice along with the drops falling from her reddy eyes. Her hiccups became recurrent that her words sputtered like a congested engine. She elaborated that Vert gave her some kind of aphrodisiac that was supposedly a “love potion that opens both the hearts and legs.” Questioning the potency of the tonic, she thought it would be too risky to follow Vert’s judgment of pouring the entire bottle into (Y/n)’s milk, so she decided to mix it in some of the cookie dough.</p><p><em> “Wait, so she DID lace them?!” </em> (Y/n) glared at the sugary <em>and </em>drugged mountain.</p><p>“And then she gave me this...this...whatever <em> this </em>is!”</p><p>Under the cushion, she pulled out a unique gadget. It was unfamiliar to Nepgear, but when (Y/n) closely examined it from afar, he had an idea of what it could be. She was holding what appeared to be a thick wand with an expectable color of purple. The object was installed with a round head and two buttons below it.</p><p>“I thought it was a microphone, but...but when I turned it on, it just did this...!” </p><p>As her thumb pressed on the switch, the unfamiliar object reacted with a loud buzzing noise coming from the top. The pulsation was so concentrated that (Y/n) could see the quivering motion from afar. He now realized that it was not a microphone. Out of frustration, Nepgear chucked it away from her but unintentionally at (Y/n)’s direction. He reflexively caught it and felt the item reverberate within his hands, which he then dropped out of disgust. </p><p>“And lemme guess, the sexy apron was her idea too?” he asked.</p><p>She was reluctant to say while looking away and tightly clutching onto her pillow. </p><p>“Actually, I...I kinda forgot to put clothes on.”</p><p>“...How did you—“</p><p>“I can explain, okay?!” Nepgear blurted out as she covered her face out of humiliation.</p><p>“I’ve been working so hard this morning, that it must’ve slipped my mind. To be honest, I didn’t notice until you’ve pointed it out to me earlier. I was so shocked that I—”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Okay. That’s great and all, but how can anyone forget to put clothes on?” </em>(Y/n)’s thoughts interrupted his attention from Nepgear, trying to find the clarity of such logic.</p><p>
  <em> “Did you ever, like, look at the mirror? Feel a draft or anything?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“—But I didn’t want all this to end so fast.” His internal questioning came to a pause as soon as he saw Nepgear unveil her face. </p><p>“I thought if I dressed like this...maybe you could see me differently, including myself. I wanted to feel more sophisticated; I wanted to feel sexy for once. But instead...I feel more like an idiot.” </p><p>As her weeping subsided, her voice settled down to its normal pitch. Her words left a sour aftertaste in her mouth yet a faint smile sprouted upon her face. The last few words she said released some of her dejected spirits but some were feeding on her weary heart. Hopelessness heavily weighed on her and she now expected the worst. Still holding that weak yet lingering smile, she lowered her head and closed her eyes as she anticipated her guest to stand up and walk out. What would stop him from doing so? She gave him a good show at the end, but that didn’t make up for the wasted time.</p><p>“I’m sorry for--”</p><p>“Well, I don’t think so.” Before she could utter her final words, (Y/n) finally spoke from his perspective.</p><p>“I don’t think my time here was wasted. I think it was quite the opposite.”</p><p>Stunned, Nepgear couldn’t help but look at the boy across from her, only to see him smiling. (Y/n) scooted closer to her, giving him a clear view of her glossy eyes along with her dry tear-stained cheeks. Despite his reaction, Nepgear pouted at his response. The last thing she would want is pity from him.</p><p>“What are you talking about? I made myself look like a desperate fool in front of you.”</p><p>“Well, I will say dirty talk is not your forte,” (Y/n) shrugged. Nepgear was slightly taken aback by his comment and she let out an exasperated sigh. She didn’t think he would be <em>that </em>straightforward, but she painfully couldn't deny the truth. </p><p>“The whole thing just seemed out of your character--”</p><p>“But I wanted to <em>be </em>out of my character!” she snapped back. “I wanted to be someone who was the opposite of me. Like maybe...Vert, y’know? She seemed to know a lot more about this romantic stuff than I do. Not to mention, she’s mature, confident, and she’s pretty sexy too. That was the image I wanted to be for you.”</p><p>The more she spoke, the more insignificant she felt; the praise she gave to Vert greatly wobbled her self-confidence. She never really held feeble self-esteem; she accepted the fact that she was beautiful in the eyes of others and herself. The allurement she had on men was evident by the love letters, flowers, and handmade dolls that were occasionally sent to her. </p><p>...She didn’t know why they would send her a replica of herself. Not to mention, more than one. From Plutia, she would gladly accept her dolls. From others she didn’t know, she always felt it was kinda...odd. </p><p>Although she was appreciative, she never had an interest in her devotees. While she wanted to maintain an admiring image as a CPU Candidate, she never really cared about the romantic attraction she had on people and she never cared about finding any for herself--until she met (Y/n). He rarely asked for much, but she loved him enough to go even further without him saying a word first; she would jump before he would even say “jump.” She believed that (Y/n) was expecting some type of shift in their relationship, including herself as a partner. In the end, even being half-naked with a fresh plate of cookies, it still wasn’t enough and it greatly harrowed her; the time with him did nothing but strengthened her insecurities even more. This is the first time she’s ever felt this sunken ache within her and she couldn’t do anything about it. </p><p>“Gear...it doesn’t matter to me if you aren’t like Vert, I couldn’t care less,” he said as he held her hand. </p><p>“You wearing something like that without appearing nervous must’ve taken a lot to handle. But also knowing that someone would do something like this for only me, makes this more amazing. I’m not sure how I can explain this, but seeing you as soon as you opened that front door, I felt my chest burst open. It was a warm, fuzzy feeling that erupted within me and it felt wonderful. Then...when we got <em>really </em>close to each other, the sensation became bigger and it was whirling inside my stomach. I didn’t know what to do, but it made me have an urge. You were a sight that I wanted to touch and embrace to know if it was real, but...something told me that I shouldn’t. Not yet, that is. But all I know is...I wasn’t looking at another Vert. I was looking at you, Gear.” </p><p>The impact of his words made her heart burst and it exploded with a lulling warmth inside her. She felt relieved by the words that welcomed into her ears because, in all honesty, she wasn’t ready for <em>that </em>either and she now felt comfortable enunciating that. In response, (Y/n) teased how obvious she was from the “eloquent wordplay” she displayed for him but withdrew a bit, considering his dense assumption of Nepgear’s “cookie fetish” was likely perhaps the mood killer. Regardless, they jovially teased each other and laughed at the entire experience they’ve undergone. Then without notice, (Y/n) pulled Nepgear closer to him, letting her lean on his chest. </p><p>“Let’s just let everything come as they go, okay? I’ll be here whenever you’re ready. But other than that, this was a wonderful surprise. So...thanks, Nepgear.”</p><p>From such a simple demand signed with a kiss on her head, Nepgear looked up at him and brightened with a smile. She felt the tears swell up in her eyes again as his words soothed her ears and heart. The remnants of her despondency withered away, replaced by a sense of bliss that fluttered within her. She was fully comfortable knowing that he was truly a man of patience.</p><p>“Well!” (Y/n) shot up from the couch, stretching himself out. “What do you wanna do now?”</p><p>“Huh? You don’t want to call it a day?” Nepgear asked as she cocked her head</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s a little too early to call it a day?”</p><p>Nepgear was surprised to see that time did not slip away as quickly as she thought. She was so mentally exhausted from all the work and humility she had endured that the entirety felt like it was beyond hours. Instead, she looked to see the same bright, blue sky with those slow-moving clouds. The sounds of birds chirping resonated with a reinvigorating thought: she knew that a beautiful day such as this shouldn’t be wasted.</p><p>“How about we just go out for some lunch? My treat.” (Y/n) said.</p><p>Without any thought, she jumped from the couch and grabbed the nearest light jacket she could find. Her hand wasted no time turning the lock for she was ready for her romantic day with her special guest.</p><p>“Erm...Gear? You know you still don’t have any pants on, right?”</p><p>That was until her body froze from the sudden reminder. (Y/n) chuckled and plopped down on the couch as he watched Nepgear hastily walk into the other room to change into an actual decent outfit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next: Ann Takamaki</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>